peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
PB
Highlights from PB&Jeff , including Mario Party , Bart's Night mare , and Mario Sports Mix. Synopsis PBG and Jeff introduce Logan Kart 8 ! PBG keeps on saying Right Now. In Mario Party, PBG wants Whack-A Plant, and gets it. Bart Simpson dodges a bus. Jeff wonders why there are so many religious things on PB&Jeff lately. PBG tries to explain. IT'S ALWAYS A DRAW! PBG likes to kill. Jeff wonders what to do to get a star in Mario Party. Jeff chooses not to spend money. PBG yells at him for making the wrong choice! IT'S ALWAYS A DRAW! Jeff gets flung into the sky in Battlefront. MySims Party is not fun. PBG hurts the game's feelings. PBG apologizes and asks for the viewer to subscribe. Wario steals a star from PBG. PBG is mad. Jeff gets a slam dunk. IT'S ALWAYS A DRAW! The Wheel of Fortunes characters giggle and taunt. The other player death glares. Siri tries to search in Donkey Kong Country . Nailed It! The babies kiss and dance. The babies know how to party! IT'S ALWAYS A DRAW! Waluigi races on his own in Logan Kart 8.*An intense moment with Waluigi* PBG likes how own videos! He doesn't want to be judged for it. Jeff admits that he has liked his own videos before. Jeff is excited about his new coins. IT'S ALWAYS A DRAW! PBG sings about having a pep talk. They then lose the next point, and both scream in unison. Bart falls off his skateboard immediately after getting on it. PBG didn't want it anyway! Jeff wants to roll high, and rolls a 1. He screams. It happens again, and PBG laughs. That's the opposite of a ten! PBG and Jeff panic as they climb ropes in Donkey Kong Country 2. PBG randomly shoots in Bart's Nightmare. IT'S ALWAYS A DRAW! PBG dies in Mario Maker. Why? PBG loses the baby in Bible Games , tries to go back for it, and drowns. Moses looked happy! PBG cheers in a baby voice. Jeff tries to secure a win. PBG makes a 'good burn'. Jeff panics as he dies . Jeff wonders if people are bad at wat for getting injured! That is super offensive! IT'S ALWAYS A DRAW! PBG and Jeff die in Donkey Kong Country 2. PBG is upset. Jeff needs to roll well to determine the game, but gets a poison mushroom. Jeff screams. IT'S ALWAYS A DRAW! They play Caveman Games . PBG is bad at his job. PBG gets annoyed by a cyclops who pushes PBG into the water, before killing himself! IT'S ALWAYS A DRAW! Donkey Kong hovers around Luigi making it really awkward. PBG tries to sing. PBG and Jeff are confused trying to shoot bubbles. IT'S ALWAYS A DRAW! PBG lives on the edge! Wario plays Chance Time. Jeff gives a star to Wario, destroying Jeff's chance of winning. WREKT! IT'S ALWAYS A DRAW! PBG plays Pikmin . It will get bad eventually, and they will either rise to the challenge or suck. PBG and Jeff argue by looking out the window. IT'S ALWAYS A DRAW! Jeff wonders if babies really party. He also wonders if Link like slushies . IT'S ALWAYS A DRAW! Category:PB&Jeff Category:Highlights